Getting Stronger
by fairyfreak12
Summary: When Lisanna comes back everyone ignores Lucy and then calls her weak and she isn't going to sit back and let that happen. How will the members of the guild take it and who will she meet on her journey to getting stronger? This will be either Nalu, Sticy, or Lalu. I will be holding a poll for it! First chap is short!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok sooo this is my first fanfic so take it easy on me! this will be either Nalu Sticy or Lalu I'll hold a poll for it! Sorry for any grammar or spelling issues ahead of time! And yes this may be a stereotypical Lucy is ignored ever since Lisanna came back fic. But there will be twists and turns! **

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry do you see Natsu and Lucy getting cozy together in the back corners of Fairy Tail? No? I DON'T OWN IT! Sadly... Hiro Mashima does. **

**Chapter 1: Today is not my best day.**

To put it plainly, I was depressed. Don't get me wrong, I think Lisanna is really nice and all but ever since she came back I've been completely ignored. Even my team won't talk to me! Well at least Gajeel, Levy, Mira, Laxus, and Pantherlily aren't ignoring me.

"...Lu-chan... LU-CHAN!" I heard somebody shout.

"Huh? What?"

"You weren't listening to a single thing i said where you?" Asked Levy. "Oh uh sorry..." I said.

Levy just sighed and said, "I was trying to tell you about the job Gajeel, Pantherlily, and I are going on."

"Ooooh, you and Gajeel huh?"

She blushed and smacked my arm. "Lu-chan what are you saying?!"

"Oh please everybody but you and Gajeel realize that you like each other!" I laughed.

"N-no we don't! We are just friends, and even if I did like him i doubt he likes me too." Levy said.

"A-ha! So you admit it?" Judging by the flaming red blush that was almost the same color as Erza's hair that was on her face, I could totally tell I was right.

"Hey Luce!" I heard someone shout from across the guild, interrupting my conversation.

I turned around and was shocked to see Team Natsu heading my way, including Lisanna. 'Huh, thats weird they have been ignoring me for the past couple of months ever since Lisanna came back from the "Dead"' I thought to myself. 'I wonder what this could be about.'

"So Lucy," Natsu said when he got up to me with Gray, Lisanna, and Erza behind him. I blushed a little bit because I may have a small... or really big crush on Natsu. I mean what do you expect? He saves me allll the time! "So we were thinking about Lisanna joining the team! And you know 6 people, including Happy, are a lot of people for one group so we were thinking that you should leave the team!" There went my blush, along with my smile. "I mean you are kinda weak and you don't really benefit the team that much-" He was cut off by Erza's fist in his face. "NATSU! that was rude you didn't have to be that mean about it!"

"No no Erza... He's right I'm weak and I'm sorry I was such a bother... Well anyway now at least I won't have to split the reward money!..." My bangs covered my eyes, creating a shadow over them.

"See, she gets it!" shouted Natsu.

"Lu-chan..." Levy looked at me worriedly.

"Well guys I've gotta go I'll see you guys later!" I got up and ran out of the guild, knowing Levy was shouting for me. But, when i swung the doors to the guild open to run out I heard a thump and a masculine voice shout, "SHIT!"

Uh... oops?

I paused for a second before rushing out to see who i had hit with the door and there was Laxus, sitting on the ground rubbing his forehead.

"Oh my gosh i am sooo sorry Laxus!"

"Jeez what the hell Blondie?!" Laxus sat on the ground glaring at me angrily, and if looks could kill, I'd be dead.

'Blondie?...But isn't he blonde too?' I reached my hand out to him hoping to help him up. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know you were out here and I was in such a rush and..." I trailed off and my expression became pained and tears welled up in my eyes, remembering what had just happened.

Instead of taking my outstretched hand and looked at me kinda strange. "What? Something on my face?" I started whipping at my face and he just laughed at me and said, "No, nothing on your face, I was just wondering about that sad expression on your face."

"Oh... well thats not important-" I was interrupted, YET AGAIN, by Natsu, who had seen me hitting Laxus with the door and had walked up behind me and said, "Shes probably being a little bitch and crying because we kicked her off the team cuz she's weak and we wanted Lisanna back on the team because-"

He was once again cut off by fist in his face, but this time instead of the fist being covered in armor, it was covered in lightning. To say I was surprised was an understatement.

'Well... this day couldn't get any worse.' No sooner had I thought that that two unexpected guests showed up. 'Well... I was wrong.'


	2. Chapter 2 Well, I guess it's time to go

**I'm sooooo sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been waaay too busy! Anyways I've had suggestions of doing Rolu, Lalu, Sticy, or Nalu but I'm still not entirely sure which one I should do so comment who you think should win!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IF I DID MY SHIPS WOULD HAVE SAILED A LOOOONG TIME AGO! Thank you and enjoy chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Well, I guess it's time to go**

**Lucy's POV**

_Previously: 'Well... this day couldn't get any worse.' No sooner had I thought that, two unexpected guests showed up. 'Well... I was wrong.'_

"BLONDIE!"

'What is with blonde people calling me Blondie- Kyaa!' And that thought was cut off by a certain blonde dragon-slayer tackling me to the ground.

Sting was currently laying on top of me nuzzling his face into my chest. It took me a second to process what the hell was going on, but when I could finally comprehend what happened I pushed him off me and stood up. Wanna know what I did after that? I bet you can guess.

"LUCY KICK!" I Lucy kicked that bastard right in the face.

"Lushi, what was that for?" Sting said while rubbing his red cheek. Laxus had decided to sit back down after he punched Natsu, and Natsu ,whose face was bruised from Laxus' punch, had his jaw basically on the floor after seeing Sting tackle me. Wonder what his problem is?

"You don't just tackle someone then sexually harass them!" I yelled at Sting.

"You know Sting, she has a point." Lector, who I didn't even notice until now, said while Rogue and Frosch, who I also didn't notice, nodded in agreement.

"I don't even care right now, I'm going inside to talk to Master." And with that I left the four Dragon Slayers outside and went up to Masters office. After knocking on his door I heard a faint "come in" and walked in.

"Master, I want to temporarily leave Fairy Tail to train." I said with no emotion what-so-ever.

"Are you sure about this my child?" Master Makarov asked.

"Positive. Please don't let anybody know I'm leaving. I'm curious about how long it will take them to notice." I said and held my hand out so he could temporarily remove my Fairy Tail mark. With that done I walked by everyone in the guild and kept my hand behind my back so no one knew that my mark was gone. When I walked through the doors I was unaware of four pairs of eyes burning holes into my head.

**Laxus' POV**

'Wonder where Blondie's going?' I thought to myself. 'She looked like she was hiding something..."

"Oiy, Laxus... Laxus... LAXUS!" I jumped in my seat a little and looked over at Freed, one of the other members of the Raijinshuu tribe.

"Whats up?" I asked him.

"What's got you thinking so hard? I haven't seen you so deep in thought for awhile now." Freed asked me worriedly.

"Oh, nothing..." I told him while staring at the door Blondie had just walked through.

**Sting's POV**

"Hmm, wonder where Blondies going." I said under my breath. Of course that didn't keep Rogue from noticing. I mean he is a Dragon-Slayer like me.

"Why are you so curious about her? And what was with that scene you made earlier by tackling her like that?" Rogue asking me. I couldn't really tell if he was really curious or not, even after knowing him for years, I still can't understand what he's feeling sometimes.

"I thought it would be fun! And besides shes fun to mess with." I smirked.

"Sting-kun, why do you think she is so much more fun to mess with then the other girls?" Lector asked.

"Shes just different. Easiest way to put it." I said with finality.

**Rogue's POV**

'Strange... That, I think, is exactly what Ms. Lucy Heartfilia is... I'm starting to think I like strange' I thought with a smile.

"Oi, what's with the creepy smile on your face?" Sting said. Next thing everyone else sees is him laying on the ground and me walking away calmly with my usual blank expression.

**Natsu's POV**

'Something seems different, I just can't figure out what...'

**Lucy's POV**

After getting back to my apartment I called out Virgo. "Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"Is it time for punishment, Hime?" Asked Virgo, as usual.

I just ignored it and said "No Virgo, do you mind packing up my stuff and storing it in the spirit world until I find a new place to stay at?"

"Of course, Hime." And with that she was gone. Well, I guess it's time to go.


	3. Change

**Alright guys, I am quite alive, I promise. Now this is where the story starts to get a bit more interesting! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, Natsu would be running around shirtless a lot more often.**

**Lets get this story started!**

**Lucy's POV**

You know, I used to really enjoy nature and how pretty it was but now… not so much. I tripped for what felt the thousandth time, over yet another root. I swear I have never been in a forest filled with so many roots! "Damn roots… making me trip… why in the world did I decide to go to a forest? Oh yeah for the so called "isolation"..." Yes, if you were wondering, I am talking to myself. What would you do if you were all alone and getting tired of the quiet? Yeah, that's what I thought…

I was so busy staring at the ground, trying not to trip over random roots like I've been doing all damn day, that I didn't notice when the area around me cleared out. I didn't notice until I realized that there were no roots around me. I immediately looked up and glanced around, and my jaw dropped. I was standing in the middle of a clearing, a huge one, big enough for a tent and for me to train with my spirits. All the sudden, I felt my spirits lifting!

"Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Hopefully Virgo can help me set up my tent and prepare dinner, because Mavis knows I can't do anything out here by myself. "Punishment Hime?" I sweat-dropped at Virgos normal question. "Uh, no, not today Virgo. Can you help me set up camp and prepare dinner?

"Of course, Hime" With that, Virgo got to work and finished in a few minutes. "Thank you Virgo, you can go now." Virgo bowed, and with a poof she was gone. Guess I should call out Loke…

"Open gate of the Lion! Leo!" A bright light appeared and out stepped the orange haired spirit. "Well hello Princess! Your knight and shining armor is here!" Loke said while waving his 'I Love Lucy' banner around. I swear I am never going to get used to that.

"Right… Well, I need your help in training me to become stronger."

"Of course Princess! I would be honored to help you get stronger!"

**Lokes POV**

I was practically jumping up and down in excitement! Princess wants my help, I can't wait to get started. I raised my hand up, palm facing Lucy and said "Punch me as hard as you can. Right on my hand, and don't hold back" To be honest, I'm almost positive this won't hurt at all.

"If you say so Loke…" And with that she raised her fist and punched me as hard as she could. Next thing I know, I'm on my knees, cradling my injured hand. How in the hell could she hit so hard?! "Jeez, where did you learn to do that?!"

"Oh, Erza taught me a few things before they kicked me off." I just had the worst feeling that this is going to be incredibly painful for me…

**Time Skip: 1 hour**

About an hour later I felt my ear twitch. I may not have the hearing of a dragon but I do have the hearing of a Lion, and what I'm hearing can not be good. "Lucy, we need to stop something's wrong." I started to look towards where the sound was coming from.

"What is it Loke?"

"I'm not sure but whatever it is, it's big. Really big." I squinted at where the sound was coming from and then my eyes widened. Oh shit… "Wyvern…" I whispered.

**Lucy's POV**

Next thing I know a tail swung out and hit Loke, sending him flying into a tree. I screamed, "Loke! Force gate closure!" I didn't want him getting hurt more than he already was even though I know he is immortal. I then pulled out my whip and tried to wrap it around the huge beasts neck. I tried to tug on it and bring it down to the ground, but the wyvern is much stronger than me. "Open gate of the Bull! Taurus!"

"Moooooo! I will save Lucy's nice body!" I sweat-dropped at my spirits pervyness. "Taurus, help me take this monster down!" Taurus then tried to attack its wings, but his ax didn't work and sent taurus flying back. After that the wyvern swiped at Taurus, and he started to fade. "I'm sorry Ms. Lucy." I tried to whip the beast but all it did was slam me against a tree, breaking a few of my ribs. I fell to the ground coughing up blood. A rib must have punctured one of my lungs. At this rate, I won't last much longer but I can't let this monster roam free! "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" With a poof Virgo appeared and ran towards the beast. She dug under the wyvern and shot up at its stomach but it did little harm to the monster. I used my whip to try and hold it in place while virgo dug under it until the ground started to crumb and cave in, making it fall in. When Virgo popped back up she asked "Will that be all Hime?"

"Yes that will be all." Virgo then disappeared. I started to walk away when I felt the ground begin to shake. I started to look around when the wyvern flew out of hole and swiped at me slamming me once again, into a tree. I landed on the ground and fell on my side. When I tried to stand up and attack, it used its tail and impaled my stomach. I let out a scream and it flung me threw the air, effectively getting me off of its tail. I hit the ground hard, slamming my head against the ground. I rolled over and coughed up blood and just laid there, knowing that this is where it ends for me. "Some one... please..." A few tears slipped out of my eyes. I would never again see any of my friends... I would never get to give Levy my finished story, I would never listen to Gajeel and his terrible singing, I would never hear Lily obsess over kiwi, or Mira fangirl over new couples, or see Little Wendy trip over her own feet and Carla try to boss Wendy around... "I'm sorry, Minna..." I will miss you all... 

**Normal POV**

Unknown to both Lucy and the wyvern, their fight had gained the attention of two other beasts. They got to the battlefield at about the time it started. They sat and watched to see how it would end. After watching Lucy try to fight back they decided to jump in and help. One launched itself at the wyverns neck while the other went for its wings to keep it grounded. After the first one managed to rip out a significant chunk out of the beasts neck and the second was able to rip holes into its wings, they both fell to the ground and ran under it and began clawing and swiping at the beasts belly. After a few minutes of this the beast fell to the ground dead.

"Should I save her from death, Yuki?" The first beast, a black wolf with white tipped ears and a white underbelly, along with deep purple eyes asked.

"Even though she knew she would most likely die she fought. That shows bravery. I think you should, Shin." The second beast, a white wolf, with its fur tipped in a light blue, with eyes that were a frost like blue said.

"Time to get started, I suppose." With that, Shin went up to the girl and looked at the black mist that only he could see, that was rising from her body. "Soul retrieval." His claws started to glow a misty red and black and he jumped up and latched onto the black mist, that was her soul, and dragged it back to her body. "Regeneration" Lucys body began to glow a faded red and her wounds started to heal.

Yuki trotted up to Lucys slowly healing body and said "Frosts Kiss" and blew softly. A single snowflake slowly drifted from Yukis mouth to Lucys chest, where it was slowly absorbed by her body.

Shin then looked down and said "Death's mark" and pressed his paw to her hip bone where a black and purple paw print appeared. "It's done. Now we just have to wait for her to wake up before we can train her. I suppose now would be a great time to nap! what do you say Yuki?"

"I agree with you. I am quite tired now." With that Yuki and Shin curled up around Lucy, using their fur to warm her up, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
